topofthelakefandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7
Episode 7 is the seventh episode of the Season 1 of Top of the Lake About (to be added) Summary Matt Mitcham shows Robin a video of Robin's mother, Jude, in a field of cars and men cavorting with Matt. Matt tells Robin that she is "his seed" and that it was a crazy time. Robin wanders back to the cabin she has been staying in (which previously she thought was her "dad's" cabin) and tells Johnno what Matt said, which implies that Robin and Johnno could be half brother and sister. Robin goes to work in the police station the next day and tells Al what Matt told her. Al says that he thought it was appropriate for Matt to tell Robin himself, and that was the purpose of the earlier boat trip. Robin tells Al she still wants to pursue a case against Matt as she now has people willing to testify, notably dead Jamie's mother Simone. Al removes Robin from the case as he says she cannot lead a case against a person who could be her father. Al puts on a show of pulling other officers into his office and asking them to assume a potential case against Matt. Robin puts her badge on Al's desk and storms out. She is distraught and after heavy drinking lakeside and locking herself out of her car she makes it to GJ's compound. The next day Robin tells GJ she doesn't know if she can go on living as she is not the person she thought she was. GJ has no sympathy; she tells Robin to not think too much, to just "be" and to not feel sorry for herself. GJ launches into an assault against other women in the camp, saying they all have their problems but are living with a useless sense of hope to rekindle something in their past that they lost. GJ mocks the idea of paradise, as the compound is on the shore of a lake called paradise, yet still has its problems. A helicopter in Matt's employ spots a local man entering the woods with supplies that could be for Tui's newborn baby. In the woods, Tui gives birth to a baby boy, Noah. Matt is visibly upset at his house and berates his sons, telling them they have "nothing" as they don't know what true love is. Matt storms out of the house after a physical confrontation with both of his sons; one yells that he hates him. One of the sons, Luke, calls Johnno to tell him where Matt is going to find Tui. Johnno and Robin find Matt's truck in the woods. Matt finds Tui sleeping with her baby in a tent and he takes the baby from Tui. Johnno and Robin hear a baby crying and find Matt pointing a gun at the baby. Before Robin can shoot Matt, Tui shoots him from behind while hissing like a cat. She also grazes Johnno with a shot and seems intent on shooting Robin, but Robin manages to calm her down. Al shows up at GJ's camp with results of DNA tests. He claims the tests show Matt is the father of Tui's baby, but not the father of Johnno. Al leaves with Tui and her friends to go get pizza and have a sleepover. Robin gets nervous when she can't reach Tui; she also takes a closer look at the pictures on the wall of Al's coffee shop and recognizes some men in a group picture from the picture on Bob Platt's computer. Robin rushes to Al's house. Al tries to prevent her from entering and Robin shoots Al. Robin sees a pill bottle labeled "roofies" on Al's counter and finds Tui, who woke up from sleeping on the couch. Robin goes downstairs and finds grown men in a room with passed out teenagers who are in various stages of undress. Back at GJ's compound by Lake Paradise, GJ starts to walk away from the camp. Tui sees her, and runs after her and tries to get her to stay. GJ tells Tui to listen to her baby, and walks away. Gallery (to be added) References Category:Episodes